The Other World
by Ziggy777
Summary: Just a one-shot of when Hermione found out she was a witch and when she entered the wizarding world for the first time.


A one-shot of when Hermione found out she was a witch and when she entered the wizarding world for the first time. I've bolded any dialogue I used from the Philosopher's Stone and all characters and everything belong not to me but the amazing JKR, obviously. :)

Mr and Mrs Granger were a perfectly normal couple and as it was the morning of their daughter's eleventh birthday, like any normal couple they were making a cake. Despite it being a saturday morning, Mr and Mrs Granger had risen early to make sure that presents had been wrapped, the cake was on it's way and that breakfast was laid out on the table. They sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and waiting for the pitter-patter of feet to be heard from the room above. Five minutes later, they heard the creak of a floorboard and then, as anticipated, the sound of excited footsteps coming down the stairs.

'Happy Birthday Hermione!' said Mrs Granger who stood up and wrapped her daughter in a tight hug.

'Yes Happy Birthday sweetheart!' said Mr Granger. Hermione pushed her brown, bushy hair out of her face and smiled, showing her large front teeth.

'Thanks Mum!' she said as her mother gave her her present. Hermione took it, it was fairly heavy, hard and rectangular.

'Hmm I wonder what this can be' said Hermione smiling as her parents laughed. Hermione busied herself with unwrapping her present, a large encyclopedia on ancient history, when the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it' said Mr Granger, standing up and stretching before he walked to the front door.

'That's a pretty card dear who's that from?' asked Mrs Granger looking at a flower patterned card Hermione was holding, while trying to listen to the murmur of voices at the front door.

'Uncle James and Auntie Diana!' replied Hermione while reading the birthday message inside.

'Robert what's wrong?' said Mrs Granger as her husband walked back into the kitchen looking extremely white. Incapable of speech Mr Granger just shook his head and gestured to the man who had just walked in behind him. Hermione looked at the stranger in surprise for she had never seen such an odd looking person. The man was tall, wiry, old and had long silver hair that fell past his shoulders that was accompanied by an extremely long silver beard. He was dressed in a purple, pinstriped suit and wore ankle boots that seemed to be made of crocodile skin. The old man's blue eyes seemed to twinkle as he looked around the kitchen with great interest before his gaze rested upon Hermione who stared open-mouthed at him. She suddenly became aware that she was staring rather rudely at him and immediately averted her eyes to her mother, but she too was staring at him in confused fascination.

'W-who is this?' Mrs Granger asked her husband after she had recovered herself. Why had her husband let this complete stranger in the house?

The man looked at Mr Granger as though expecting an introduction, however Mr Granger was still robbed of speech so the man introduced himself, his eyes twinking in amusement.

'I am Professor Albus Dumbledore' he said smiling at them all. Hermione thought that Albus Dumbledore was an odd name but then she reminded herself that her own name was a bit unusual.

'Well, Professor Dumbledore, I don't mean to seem rude but what are you doing here?' said Mrs Granger rather bluntly while looking alarmedly at Mr Granger who was still exceedingly pale and staring at Dumbledore.

'I've come to offer Miss Granger a place at my school, Hogwarts' he said simply while looking at Hermione.

'What? How do you know about our daughter? She's already got a place at the local highschool, St. Fenwicks' Mrs Granger replied.

'Mrs Granger, Hermione's name has been down for Hogwarts since she was five years old-'

'We've never even heard of a school called Hogwarts let alone put Hermione's name down for it!' said Mrs Granger indignantly, folding her arms.

'You see Hogwarts is a school of magic' said Dumbledore as though he was announcing the day's weather. Complete silence followed his words before it was broken by a small, disbelieving laugh from Mrs Granger.

'Professor Dumbledore, I don't know if this is supposed to be some kind of door to door prank but I hate to inform you that magic doesn't exist!' she laughed her eyebrows raised high.

'It does' whispered Mr Granger.

'What? Don't be ridiculous Robert what on earth makes you say that?' said Mrs Granger rounding on her husband.

'He-Dumbledore- showed me, he made the flowers by the door bloom, die and then bloom again while hovering in mid-air' explained Mr Granger. Now Hermione knew why her father had been so pale, so shocked; but still, magic wasn't real, it's impossible Hermione thought to herself. It must have just been an illusion.

'P-professor Dumbledore?' said Hermione anxiously speaking for the first time since he arrived in the kitchen. He turned to her and smiled encouragingly while her mother was staring from Dumbledore to Mr Granger, looking as though the whole world had gone mad. 'Well, like Mum said, magic doesn't exist, it's impossible. To make those flowers bloom like Dad said you did, you'd have to defy all laws of physics and time and that..that's impossible!' said Hermione.

'Yes when you put it like that it does seem impossible doesn't it?' replied Dumbledore looking at her with his eyes twinkling even more than before. 'But I know you've done things that have seemed impossible too Hermione' said Dumbledore knowingly. Hermione and her parents stiffened as they all remembered some of the seemingly unexplainable things that Hermione had done. One time when she was five, she had been stretching on tiptoes to reach a book that was wedged tightly on the top shelf in the living room. Mr Granger had got up from the sofa where he and Mrs Granger where sitting to get the book for his daughter but before he had reached her, the book had flown, literally flown, straight into Hermione's outstretched hand. None of them had been able to explain it, the book had been tightly wedged between others, it couldn't possibly have fallen but what other explanation was there? Another time when Hermione was seven she was being chased out of the school library by several people in her class who laughed at her for always knowing everything and putting her hand up to answer questions. She had just managed to get through the wedged open library door when it suddenly slammed shut behind her, trapping her chasers in the stifling hot library. It had taken the teachers fifteen minutes to open the door again, which additionally to being suddenly locked from both the inside and out, had managed to seemingly grow so that it was too big for the doorframe so it was stuck. The teachers and Hermione just had to assume that the summer heat had made the wood in the door to expand, causing it to get stuck.

Dumbledore smiled as comprehension dawned on Hermione's face as she thought about these various incidents.

'You mean, what I've done was magic?' whispered Hermione, still slightly disbelieving despite the excitement that was flooding through her. Dumbledore nodded.

'But magic can't exist, it just _can't'_ said Mrs Granger shocked, looking from Hermione, to Dumbledore, to Mr Granger and then back to Hermione again. Professor Dumbledore took out a long, thin piece of wood with intricate patterns carved in it from a pocket inside his suit. He pointed it at the kettle which immediately flew towards Dumbledore and then hovered in front of his chest. Then with a flick of the piece of wood, a mug appeared, hovering, which the kettle immediately began to pour tea into. Mrs Granger gripped her husband's arm in complete and utter shock as she watched. Hermione stared, fascinated but shocked as well. Magic was _real_ , it existed in the real world and not just fairytales.

'Magic exists' said Dumbledore to the shocked Grangers, 'and young Hermione here is like me, she possesses magical abilities. You're a witch, Hermione' he said seriously to her. Hermione gulped, still staring at the hovering kettle, she was a witch? The idea was absurd yet the more Hermione thought about it, the more plausible it became; she had done unexplainable things, she was always slightly different to everyone else at school in a way that no one could explain..

'With your parent's consent of course' Dumbledore said interrupting Hermione's thoughts, 'I'd like to welcome you a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where you'll be taught to control and expand upon your abilities, there is a lot more to magic than simply saying words and waving a wand' Dumbledore said giving his wand a flick so that the mug disappeared and the kettle flew back to the kitchen surface.

The Grangers led Dumbledore to the living room where they sat and listened as he explained about Hogwarts; it's Founders and the subsequent four houses, Sorting, the core complusory subjects (Potions, Defence Against the Darks Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy and Charms), the Hogwarts Express and Platform 93/4, O. and N.E. , Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl, dormitories, housepoints and Quidditch. They listened, enthralled, as Dumbledore then went on to explain more about the Wizarding world in general; the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, the International Confederation of Wizards, The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, Gringotts and wizarding currency (Galleons, Sickles and Knuts), Ollivander's, the Ministry of Magic, Underage Wizardry laws, Pureblood, Half-blood and Muggle-borns.

Hermione sat, trying to absorb everything that Dumbledore had said. How could a whole world exist right alongside the 'Muggle' world as Dumbledore had called it without anyone ever noticing?! It was extraordinary and utterly fascinating. Her head was spinning with hundreds of questions so she focussed herself and then focused on the question that was bothering her the most.

'Professor? Will it matter that I'm, er, Muggle-born? I mean won't I be behind others at Hogwarts? I know nothing about magic!' she said, trying to hide her anxiety.

Dumbledore looked over the top of his glasses and surveyed Hermione carefully. Hermione thought that he seemed to be choosing what to say with care.

'From what I understand, you are an exceptionally bright and hardworking girl' Dumbledore replied while sending a glancing smile to Hermione's parents who were smiling at their daughter proudly, 'I am certain that you will not be behind any of the others Miss Granger. Young witches and wizards from magical families do not attend to any sort of magical education before they are eleven, so you are all at the same level when it's time to come to Hogwarts. ' Dumbledore explained smiling.

Hermione nodded, a small sense of relief spreading through her.

'Well as it's only September, we still have a nearly a whole year until you come to Hogwarts, should you wish to attend. I shall leave you now as I'm sure you will want to discuss this between yourselves and I shall visit you again in a month's time to answer any questions you have and to see if you have reached a decision' said Dumbledore as he stood up and shook Mr Granger's and then Mrs Granger's hand.

'It's been wonderful to meet you all and I apologise for taking up the entire morning of your birthday Miss Granger!' said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling as they all walked to the front door.

'Well you've given me a very unusual brithday present Professor but thank you very much!' said Hermione smiling up at the old man. Dumbledore laughed as did Hermione's parents. Then he said goodbye and Dumbledore was gone in a swish of purple.

Hermione had never been so excited for a particular day to arrive. She woke up on the morning of September the First in a state of frenzied excitement, that was only increased when her eyes fell on the packed trunk at the end of her bed.

During the month between Professor Dumbledore's visits the previous September, her parents had discussed at great length as to whether Hermione should attend Hogwarts, whether it had all been a strange hallucination. Yet when Dumbledore returned a month later assuring them that he was not a figament of their imagination, they had agreed to let Hermione go, much to Hermione's relief and pleasure.

Then in July when Hermione had finished her last year of primary school, the Granger's met with a severe looking witch who had her hair tied back into a very tight bun and wore a tartan cloak. The woman introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall and Hermione found that despite the primarily scary appearance, Professor McGonagall was actually extremely calm, understanding and seemed to genuinely care about making sure Hermione and her parents were prepared. They went with Professor McGonagall to the Leaky Cauldron (which none of them had noticed until she had pointed it out) and then through the wall to Diagon Alley. Hermione remembered how she wished she had had about three more heads so she could take in everything; the stacks of cauldrons and tattered old books, large barrels of who knows what, all the witches and wizards dressed in pointy hats and cloaks, and the haphazard shops that sat next to each other wonkily with their windows full of intriguing objects that she couldn't identify.

Professor McGonagall had led the stunned Granger's to Gringotts where they met one of the goblin bankers and rather apprehensively exchanged some Muggle money into wizards money. They had then been shown to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where Hermione got fitted with her Hogwarts robes, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary where all sorts of strange potions ingredients were sold and Flourish and Blotts, where Hermione bought all her school books as well as some extra ones about recent and ancient wizarding history (she didn't want to be the only one who knew nothing of course!). They then traipsed, laiden, to Ollivander's Wand Shop where it took just two tries for the right wand to be found; vinewood, 103/4 inches with a dragon heartstring core.

After this Professor McGonagall had led them back to the Leaky Cauldron where she explained to them about Platform 93/4 and how Hermione would be able to get onto the platform. They then said their goodbyes and parted ways. Since then, Hermione had spent everyday pouring over her new books, memorising every spell, every little piece of information. She learnt about ancient goblin wars, how wizarding society was shaped over the centuries, great wizarding achievements, how creatures such as werewolves and vampires actually exist, about the darkest wizard of all time who had been defeated by a baby boy just ten years before. It was all absolutely fascinating! And now she was finally going to join this fairytale world!

The Grangers were rather quiet as they drove to King's Cross station. Hermione was excited (she had already dressed in her new school robes!) but now also nervous about leaving her parents until Christmas and going to a completely unknown place where she knew absolutely no one. They wheeled Hermiones's heavy trunk on a trolley to platform nine and ten and they all stared at the solid brick wall in disbelief. Professor McGonagall had said to take hold on Hermione's hands and all run straight at the barrier; because they were Muggles, if they didn't hold onto a witch or wizard, they wouldn't be able to get through; but the wall looked so solid, it seemed impossible to just run through a solid wall!

'Come on Mum, Dad!' said Hermione, and her parents each placed a hand on Hermione's who was holding into trolley. Hermione took a deep breath and started to move forward towards the wall, pulling her parents along with her. They all shut their eyes and braced themselves for impact but instead of feeling a jarring crash, the trolley passed straight through the wall and when the Grangers opened their eyes, they saw a lot of steam and the scarlet gleam of a steam engine.

'This is completely mad..' said Mr Granger, looking around in amazement at the hundreds of students in black robes carrying owls and trunks, rushing about saying goodbye to their families. Mrs Granger nodded in agreement, looking very pale and staring open mouthed at everything.

'Well, it's five to eleven Hermione, you best get on and find a seat' Mr Granger said looking sadly from his watch to his young daughter. Hermione nodded, feeling a lump form in her throat.

'I-I'll send you a letter as soon as I can' she said as her parents took turns to hug her.

'Yes, let us know everything that's going on darling! And keep safe!' said Mrs Granger, looking a bit tearful.

'I will Mum' replied Hermione as she picked up her trunk.

'We love you Hermione, take care!' Mr Granger said as Hermione started to board one of the carriages.

'I love you too!' said Hermione, looking one last time at her parents before turning into the carriage just as a whistle sounded. The doors all shut with a loud clunk and Hermione found herself surrounded by noise, students pushing past her chatting and laughing, owls hooting. With a jolt the train started and she turned to look out the door window to see her parents waving. She waved back, placing a smile on her face, and then suddenly they vanished behind a cloud of steam. Everyone seemed to have disappeared into the compartments so Hermione walked along the corridor, dragging her trunk behind her trying to find an empty one. Finally she came across a compartment with just one boy in it who seemed to be about the same age as herself and also seemed to be frantically searching for something.

'Excuse me? Can I sit in here?' said Hermione as she opened the door.

'What? Yes of course!' said the boy who looked at her momentarily and then resumed searching his pockets and trunk. The boy had a chubby, round face and dark blonde hair.

'I-I'm Hermione Granger' Hermione said as the boy continued to search, 'Is this your first year too?' she asked.

'Yes it is, I'm Neville Longbottom' he said rather nervously, turning out his pockets in now near panic. Suddenly, Neville let out a dispairing moan and sat down heavily.

'What's wrong?' said Hermione, slightly disconcerted by Neville's behaviour.

'I've lost Trevor! My Gran's going to kill me!' he said glumly. 'Trevor's my toad' he added when Hermione looked confused.

'Oh, right. Well, we should go and look for him' she said, smiling at Neville.

'You really want to?' replied Neville looking a bit bemused yet pleased at the same time.

'Yes!' said Hermione who was eager to make at least one friend on her first day.

Neville and Hermione set off, Neville getting more and more glum as they went from compartment to compartment with no sign of Trevor. They then reached a compartment where a red-haired boy and a black-haired boy were sitting amongst a great pile of sweets. Hermione opened the door and repeated what she had said for the past six compartments.

 **'Have any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost one.'** The red haired boy said something but Hermione had just noticed the wand in his hand and excitement stole through her.

 **'Are you doing magic? Let's see then!'** she said, keen to see some magic but also keen to prove that she knew some magic too. Hermione saw the taken aback look on the boy's face and realised a moment too late that she was probably appearing to be quite presumptious. However before she could apologise, the boy had cleared his throat and pointed his wand at his pet rat that was on his lap.

 **'Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!'** said the boy expectantly. Nothing happened. Hermione felt a small sense of disappointment but also relief, she clearly wasn't the only one who didn't know much magic!

 **'Are you sure that's a real spell?'** she said, it was nothing like any of the spells she had read about, and then quite suddenly she found herself rambling, **'It's not very good, is it? None of my family's magic at all and I've learnt all the set books by heart, I just hope it's enough, I mean Hogwarts is the best school of witchcraft and wizardry. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?'**

 **'Ron Weasley'** replied the red-haired boy.

 **'Harry Potter'** said the black haired boy. Excitement flared through Hermione once more but this time mixed with shock. She couldn't imagine what is was like to be an orphan. Once again she found herself rambling, unable to contain herself.

'Are you really? I know all about you of course- I got a few extra books for background reading and you're in _Modern Magical History, Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Greatest Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_!'

 **'Am I?'** said Harry, surprised.

 **'Goodness didn't you know?'** asked Hermione, as surprised as Harry. 'Well, we'll be at Hogwarts soon, you two'd better change into your robes' she added as she got up and left to go back to her and Neville's compartment.

Once they bustled onto Hogsmeade station platform, they were met by a huge, bearded man with tiny black beetle like eyes. Hermione was staring up at the huge man in disbelief and vaguely heard Harry who was ahead of her in the crowd say 'Hello Hagrid!'. Hermione and the rest of the first years then crossed the lake in little boats, Hogwarts castle rising up above them it's windows glittering warmly, and then they were all stood outside the Great Hall. Hermione recognised Professor McGonagall as she came out to talk to all the first years about the houses. The doors opened and the chatter of hundreds of students filled Hermione's ears.

Hermione stood amongst the rest of her year, feeling increasingly nervous as their names were read out in alphabetical order as they were Sorted; what if her name wasn't called? What if she wasn't really a witch and their had been a mistake? What if she wasn't sorted into any of the houses?

'Hermione Granger!' said Professor McGonagall whose eyes swept the group searching for her. Hermione took a deep breath to try and calm herself and trying not to show her nervousness she stepped up to the old Sorting Hat. Professor McGonagall gave her a small reassurring smile before she placed the hat on Hermione's head.

'Hmmm, excellent mind I see, very intelligent, hardworking and resourceful, Ravenclaw would seem the obvious choice yes but, but there is something else here, deep loyalty to those you care about and true determination and bravery also... GRYFFINDOR!'

Relief and happiness flooded through her as the Gryffindor table clapped and cheered her as she went to join them. A broad smile appeared on her face as older Gryffindor students shook her hand, welcoming her and suddenly Hermione felt something more than just happiness and relief, she felt as though she finally, properly belonged somewhere.


End file.
